Te Seguiré Esperando Mi Amor
by NicoRobin3d2y
Summary: Aunque ya haya pasado diez años aún le sigo esperando, él me lo prometio que pase lo que pase le esperase para que estemos los tres juntos y pueda conocer a su hija, a nuestra preciosa hija...Aunque la historia es muy larga la contare desde el momento que me enamore de él...cuando me enamore de Zoro Roronoa
1. capitulo 1:Introducción

_**Te seguiré esperando mi amor.**_

Han pasado mucho tiempo...en realidad ya diez años desde la ultima vez que estubimos juntos. Cuando pasó eso la banda de los Mugiwaras se deshizo. Yo ahora estoy viviendo en una isla tranquila junto a mi hija Natshumi.

Aunque ya haya pasado diez años aún le sigo esperando, él me lo prometio que pase lo que pase le esperase para que estemos los tres juntos y pueda conocer a su hija, a nuestra preciosa hija...Aunque la historia es muy larga la contare desde el momento que me enamore de él...cuando me enamora de Zoro Roronoa.

Ya se notaba el tiempo veraniego nos estabamos hacercando a una isla que mas que una isla parecia un lugar de descanso como esa isla spa que alfinal destruimos. Todos los chicos estaban entusiasmados...la verdad siempre se ponen muy felices cuando ven una isla, porque saben...todos sabemos que en cada isla una nueva aventura tendremos los mugiwaras.

Todos ibamos a explorar la isla o mejor dicho disfrutar de la isla como siempre Nami y yo nos tumbamos a tomar el sol Luffy, Chopper,Ussop, Franky y Brook jugando como crios, Sanji mirando las cocinas Y Zoro...creo que se fue a meditar en una cascada.

Yo en ese momento ya estaba enamorada de él y él de mi o eso me dijo cuando le dije que estaba enamorada. Aún me rio de la cara que puso cuando se lo dije, la verdad es que esa cara me asustó muchísimo ya que me hizo creer que él no me quería. Se lo dije ese mismo día por la noche cuando no ibamos a cenar todos.

-Zoro-llamé

-Que quieres...no ves que estoy comiendo-dijo con la comida en la boca.

-Zoro tengo que contarte algo y es importante va a ser muy poco tiempo por favor acompañame-dije mientras veia que el espadachin se levantaba de la mesa.

Nos fuimos muy lejos de la mesa para que nadie nos escuchara...no queria ver como Nami ponia una cara diciendo...``Enserio que te gusta ese´´ o a Sanji llorando por que me habia perdido y maldiciendo a Zoro.

Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente tuve el valor de decirselod aunque en mi interio se moria de miedo, no sentía ese miedo desde Ennies Lobbin.

-Haber Robin que querias para llevarme tan lejor de la mesa-dijo él apoyandose en la pared.

-Pues te quiero decir algo muy importante para mi-dije sonrojandome un poquito (bueno o eso creia yo).

-Dime.

-Zoro yo te quiero...te quiero mucho-dije viendo como el abria los ojos al escuchar mi declaración.

-¿Como dices?-dijo aun alucinado.

-Pues...que te quiero Zoro-repeti apenada...pensando que no me responderia.

-Oh...Robin...-dijo él en bajito aunque la verdad le pude oir perfectamente.

-No hace falta que me lo digas ya me lo has dicho con la mira...-intente decir pero los labios de Zoro me callaron...no me lo podia creer Zoro me estaba besando asi que cerre los ojos y disfrute del momento.

-Robin yo tambien te quiero...te quiero muchisimo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti-dijo cuando nos separamos.

Me abrace a él muy feliz el amor de mi vida me respondia lo malo que en ese momento no sabiamos ninguno de los dos que dentro de un año nos tendriamos que separar...aun me duele recordarlo porque ya ha pasado mucho tiempo aunque siempre tnego en mente que volvera a si que le sigo esperando y le seguire esperando aunque pase lo años yo le esperare.

Continuara...


	2. capitulo 2

_**Hola a todos lo primero que quiere a agradecer a **_**KirmiaPL y a Zorro Junior **_**por vuestros comentarios espero que me pongais más por que me demostrais con vuestras palabras que mis historias os gusta y me animais a mejorar cada dia asi que os agradezco de corazón y muchas gracias ^.^ y ahora viene el nuevo capitulo...Besitos.**_

_**Capitulo 2:**_

Estubimos muchos minutos abrazados, mi corazon ya se había tranquilizado...ya me estaba aconstrumbrando a ese calido y protector abrazo de Zoro. En ese momento yo era muy feliz.

-Robin...-se separo un poco de mi para verme la cara-quiero que lo mantengamos en secreto lo nuestro...no quiero ver al estupido cejitas llorando por que te ha perdido para siempre.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco quiero que se enteren-dije con una sonrisa-de momento...luego mas adelante les tendremos que decir que estamos juntos...¿No? Zoro.

-Si...tienes toda la razón-me dijo acariciandome las manos-te quiero Robin.

-Yo también te quiero Zoro-le dije mientras nos volviamos a besar.

La verdad es que nuestra idea de guardar el secreto nos duro exactamente como dos dias aún lo recuedo con una risa. No me puedo quitar las caras de los chicos cuando nos pillaron besandonos en el acuario y la verdad nuestras prediciones se cumplieron Sanji se puso a llora y maldiciendo a Zoro y Nami me miraba con la cara de ``_enserio que estas con el_´´. Bueno que vamos a hacer nos ha pillado ahora ya podemos desmostrar nuestro amor por todo el barco sin estar escondiendonos.

Los dias pasaban y cada ves estabamos mucho mas justos Franky nos hizo una habitación para los dos cosa que lo agradecimos primera ves que me desperta a su lado me senti la mujer más feliz del mundo y sin despertarlo me acurruque a su lado que él automaticamente me apreto contra su pecho. Por la noche en esa misma habitación lo hizimos por primera vez...yo por desgraciadamente ya no era virgen ya que la tuve que perder para sobrevivir...pero para Zoro era su primera vez...no me podria creer que un hombre tan rudo, tan macho, y tan fuerte asi de repente se convertia en un niño idefenso. Aun que os debo de decir que para ser su primera lo hizo genial...la verdad es la primera vez que hago el amor de verdad.

-Robin...-dijo el mientra se recuperaba el aliento-co...como ha estado.

-je...-me levante para verle la cara-ha estado genial mi amor.

-Me alegro- se acerco a besarme y sin darme cuenta ya estaba encima de mi de nuevo-quiere otra ronda.

-mmmmm-en lo unico que pude contestar ya que estaba deborando mi cuello-me encantaria espadachin.

Cuando amanecio nos levantamos juntos yo me fui al baño a asearme y a mirarme a ver si tenia algún chupeton o algo que por suerte no tenia.

Cuando sali vi a Zoro ya vistiendose y me di cuenta que tenia una pequeñas heridas...

-Zoro tienes heridas en el hombro-dije mirandole preocupadamente.

-Vaya...no me di ni cuentra que las tenia.

-Lo siento mucho mi amor.

-No pasa nada Robin es normal...-dijo besandome lentamente-me gusta tenerla por que se que te encanto la noche.

-Venga vamos a desayunar-dije mientras le cojia la mano y nos ibamos.

Al entrar a la cocina lo unico que vimos eran a seis ojos que nos miraban con unas ojeras que nosotros nos quedamos en la puerta.

-Oh..Hola Robin, Zoro buenos dias shishishishi-dijo Luffy con unas de sus famosas sonrisa cosa que los demas pasaron de mirarnos a nosotros a mirarle a el con una gotita.

El día paso muy rapido, tan rapido que cuando me di cuentra ya estaba anocheciendo. Yo me encontraba sentada con Zoro en unos de los sofas del gimnasio. Los dos nos quedamos mirando a la nada hasta que yo pregunte a Zoro una cosa que estaba rondando en mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo.

-Zoro...-dije aun mirando el horizonte-¿Tú crees que algún día tendremos hijos?

-Claro que si Robin-dijo el abrazandome con fuerza-acaso...tu...estas...

-No...tranquilo no estoy embarazada-dije con una sonrisa-pero dime la verdad tu quieres traer un niño a este mundo.

-Si es contigo si Robin...dijo él mirando que con la mirada descubrio perfectamente mis miedos-Robin nosotros tendremos hijo y no me importa nada que este el gobierno mundial tras nuestra me da igual si el gobierno mundial persiga a nuestro hijo solo por ser nuestro hijo porque pase lo que pase yo le protegere.

-Zoro...-dije mientras mis lagrimas caian lentamente.

-Asi que ya sabes ya estas tardardando en darme un precioso hijo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que bobo llegas a ser-dije dandole suavemente en el pecho...aun que me duele no haberle dicho la verdad en ese momento, me duele no haberle dicho que tenia una falta de una semana...todo habria sido diferente si le hubiera dicho en ese momento que alomejor tendriamos un hijo.

Pasaban los días y Chopper me lo confirmo...ESTABA EMBARAZADA.

continuará...

_**Hola de nuevo espero que os haya gustado el capitulo aunque os tengo preparado una sopresa seguramente ya os habreis dado cuenta pero he subido DOS CAPITULOS me sentia fatal dejaro asi con la intriga jejejjje asi que os espero en el siguiente .**_


	3. capitulo 3

_**Hola a todos y...sorpresaaaaaaa. Aqui teneis otros capitulo la verdad esque me senti fatal dejaros asi con la intriga durante mucho tiempo asi que decidir subir el siguiente capitulo espero que os disfruteis...Besitos.**_

**Capitulo 3.**

Embarazada esa palabra me retumbraba en mi cabeza durante horas...en ese momento no me podria creer que en mi interio crecia una nueva vida, una pequeña vida creada por Zoro y por mi. Iba a ser madre...mis lagrimas salian de mis ojos sin darme cuenta. Tenia miedo mucho miedo...tenia miedo de no ser una buena madre, tenía miedo de que ese pequeño sufriera lo mismo que yo sufri...No...No voy a permitir que ni hijo pase lo que yo pase. porque yo estare a su lado y Zoro tambien nosotros estaremos a lado de nuestro hijo.

A parte de Chopper se lo conte a Nami que lo primero que de dijo es que se lo dijera a tambien estaba de acuerdo con ella sabia que se pondria muy feliz sabiendo que iba a ser padre...En ese momento senti un pequeño calor en mi interio un calor de amor sin darme cuenta lleve mis manos a mi vientre, aunque solo hacie como tres horas que me entere que ese pequeño estaba en mi interio..en ese momento empece a querer e mi bebé

-Dime Robin- me dijo Nami-, que quieres que sea un niño o una niña.

-Pues...la verdad es que no lo se -respondi con una sonrisa...niño o niña ahora que lo piendo no me he parado en pensar- la verdad es que me da igual que sea niño o niña lo unico que quiero es que venga fuerte y sano.

-Tiene toda la razón Robin. Estoy segura que tendras un bebé preciosisimo.

-Si...

-Y...Robin cuando se lo diras a Zoro...

-Dentro de poco haremos un año juntos ese dia se lo dire.

-Me parece genial...el tiempo...

-Mmmm que pasa Nami-dije algo nerviosa.

-El tiempo esta cambiando como si algo malo pasaria...

Y vaya que si pasaria en ese momento Zoro auncio la llegada de un barco que la verdad es que no sabiamos de quien era el barco...y lo descubrimos hasta que el unico tripulante se subio de un salto al Sanny Go. Zoro se quedo en blanco igual que todo los demas...el hombre que estaba ahora mismo era...Dracule Mihawk.

Mihawk nos estaba mirando a cada uno de nostros con una sonrisa...acaso no sabia que eramos fuerte que nosotros eramos la tripulacion del Rey de los Piratas Monkey. D Luffy. Él nos seguia mirando hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en Zoro.

-Tú Roronoa Zoro...tu sueño no era ser el mejor espadachin del mundo pues tu sueño se va a cumprir te reto a una batalla a por que el titulo aceptas...pero claro será una batalla a muerte.

-Acepto-dijo el mientras se acercaba a Mihawk.

-Zoro-le llame y en ese momento se paro pero ni se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa Mihawk volvio a su barco a esperarle-Zoro...por favor no vayas.

-Es mi sueño Robin...-dijo el serio como si estubiera...-Robin nuestra historia ha sido muy bonita pero creo que es el momento de que se acabe a si que por favor olvidame y no sufriras si muero.

En ese momento senti un miedo horrible veia como el hombre de mi vida y el padre de mi pequeñ llegó a pensar que no me olvidaria de él...llevo un hijo suyo en mi vientre asi que me arme de valor y dije esas tres palabras mas importantes de nuestras vidas.

-Zoro...-grite- estoy embarazada.

En ese momento vi como sus espeda caian al suelo yo ya estaba llorando por fin se lo se giro a verme me di cuenta que él tambien estaba llorando, entonces se acerco a mi.

-Como has dicho...

-Estoy embarazada-dije mirandole a los ojos.

-Pues entonces esperame...esperarme...los dos...os encontrare pase lo que pase os encontrare y estaremos los tres juntos mi amor...Te quiero muchisimos Robin-dijo mientras me besaba era un beso largo como de desdepedia...no de despedida no un beso de hasta luego.

-Te esperaremos...asi que por favor Zoro no mueras-dije abrazandole fuerte hasta que el me separo.

-No morire...-dijo con una sonrisa-hay una personita que quiero conocer.

Cuando dijo eso y veia que se ponia de rodillas a besar mi vientre y decir unas palabras a nuestro hijo que no llege a escucharla, no pude aguantar mas y me puse a llorar el me vio y me beso de nuevo cuando nos separamos me dijo.

-No llores...mi amor...me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo..te quiero.

-y yo a ti Zoro-nos dimos nuestro ultimo beso...mientras nuestro labios estaban juntos pude notar como una de sus manos se puso en mi vientre como diciendole algo a nuestro pequeño.

-Cuidaos los dos yo estare dentro de poco junto a vosotros...adios mi preciosa arqueologa.

-Adios mi apuesto espadachin.

-Cuando salto vimo como unos barco de la marina se acercaba a nosotros y logre a decir Zoro a Franky que lanzara una Coup de Burst para que nos alejaramos...la ultima vez que le vi...le vi con una sonrisa en los labio.

Cuando paso eso todos los tripulantes decidimos pararnos en una isla hasta que el bebe naciera...encontramos una isla totalmente deshabitada pero Franky logro que sea habitada contruyo muchas casas. nos hizo una para nosotros...bueno en realidas una para mi y un gran garaje donde esconder el Sanny Go. La verdad es que agradecia que todos estubieran a mi lado en mi embarazo, todos me cuidaba muy bien y Chopper se encargaba que tanto yo como mi pequeño estubieramos bien...cada ves que pasaba los meses cada ves que veia mi barriga mas grande no pude conternerme a ir al pequeño porche sentandome en un banco mitando el horizonte mienras acariciaba a mi pequeño y pensando en su padre...como estaria...donde estaria...y lo mas importantes...si vivia...en ese momento senti unos movimientos los primero movimiento de mi bebé en ese momento me di cuenta que queria mucho a ese pequeño que queria mucho a nuestro hijo...Zoro.

continuará...


	4. capitulo 4

_**Hola de nuevo...ya tenía ganas de subir el capitulo ^.^. Me he dado cuenta que cada sois más que leen mi historia y se los agradezco del corazón 3. En el capitulo quería agradecer a **_**roronoalau, stef-chan y a Zorro Junior muchas gracias por escribir este capitulo os lo dedico a vosotros...Besitos.**

**Capitulo 4.**

Ya han pasado cinco meses, y este bebé se mueve con mucha energia. A veces cuando se mueve mucho pienso en Zoro...este niño seria igual que su padre.

Como todos los días estoy contemprando el paisaje sentada en el porche de mi casa, pensando donde estaria el padre del bebé que llevo dentro...

-Robin-chan esta de nuevo en el porche-dijo Sanji mirando a Nami.

-Si...no se por que sale con el frio que hace...chss saldre a hablar con ella...

-No...-retuvo Sanji-Dejame hablar con ella.

Yo estaba mirado la nada...aún que noté que sanji se sentaba a mi lado y me arropo con una manta.

-Robin-chan...no deberias salir sin nada de abrigo...-me dijo con una sonrisa hasta que le note que se ponia que se lo prometiste Robin pero esto es demasiado...estas poniendo en peligro tu salud y la de tu hijo...

Cuando me dijo eso abri los ojos...no de saba cuenta...ahora mismo necesitaba ser fuerte...mi hijo me necesita...debo ser fuerte por mi hijo.

-Tiene razón...Sanji...pero dime...porque dejastes que Luffy decidiera hacer eso.

-Para protegerte...Robin

-Pero era su sue...

-Robin-dijo gritando-se perfectamente cual es su sueño...pero es la decision del capitan y hay que cumprirlas.

-Y si por eso no nos encuentra-dije abrazando mi barriga-, y si piensa que nosotros...

-No lo va a pensar-dijo-lo hemos planeado bien ya veras.

-Si...

MIENTRAS EN UNA ISLA DESIERTA...

-Donde está-dijo un hombre que tenía los ojos como un alcón.

-Donde siempre...me da pena-dijo una joven chica que frotaba en el aire.

En un habitacion un hombre peliverde estaba sentado y llorando

-Por qué...

HACE CINCO MESES...

En u barco pequeño estabamos dos espadachines...Dracule Mihawk y Roronoa é al barco que salía volando con una sonrisa...

-_``esta batalla va por mi hijo´´_-pensé mientras miraba con seriedad a Mihawk y preparandose para la batalla.

-Tranquilo...tranquilo Roronoa...-dijo el sentandose en su silla-como ves no podemos luchar en mi barca...la tengo mucho aprecio...mejor luchemos en una isla.

-Como tu quieras-dije mietras guardaba mis espadar y me sente en forma de indio.

La verdad que no tardamos mucho...cuando llegamos a la isla me sorpendi que era la isla donde estube en los dos años que nos separamos.

-Parece que recuerdas bien este lugar eh...Roronoa.

-Este es el mejor lugar para matarte.

-Bien pues lucha-dijo mientras se me acercaba.

La lucha duro como dos días Mihawk cayó rendido pero aún seguía con vida...cuando fui a dar el golpe final mi cuerpo no me respondia...mis heridas eran profundas asi que yo tambien cai.

-Lo...has hecho bien Roronoa...-dijo Mihawk-...Me has vencido eres el nuevo mejor espadachin del mundo-volvio a decir hasta quedo incosciente.

-Genial...-suspire cuando yo tambien me quede incosciente.

Cuando me desperte estaba lleno de vendas...recordaba esa habitacion...era la habitacion que usaba cuando estaba entrenandome sali y fui al comedor y ahí estaba Mihawk que tambien estaba lleno de vendas y mirando el periodico.

-Mihawk...ahora que te he vencido volvere al barco-dije mientras me daba la vuelta.

-Eso...no sera posible...-dijo.

-Como dices-le dije gritando...que coño queria decir con eso.

-Que eso no sera posible...por que los mugiwaras ya no existen.

-Que coño me estas diciendo-le dige mientras me acercaba a darle un puñetazo cuando el me lanzo el periodico.

Cuando lo leí abri los ojos...no...no podia ser...

_``El barco del Rey de lo piratas Mugiwra no Luffy 700.000.000 berries junto a sus tripulantes...Kaizoku Gari no Zoro 300.000.000 berries, Dorobō Neko__ Nami 100.000.000 berries, Kuro Ashi Sanji 130.000.000 berries, Sogeking 90.000.000 berries, Wataame Daisuki Chopper 50.000.000 berries, Akuma no Ko Nico Robin 190.000.000 berries, Cutty Flam Franky 110.000.000 berries y Soul King Brook 120.000.000 berries...fue hundido por un ataque de la marina. No huvo ningún sobreviviente´´_

Parece que a tu tambien estas en la lista asi que ya te dan por muerto-dijo Mihawk bebiendo vino.

-No...pueden estar...-dije mientras empezaba a llorar hasta que me derrumbi al ver la imagen de ella-Robin...mi niño...no...Robin perdoname...si yo estubiera alli podria haberte protegido a ti y a nuestro hijo...mi hijo...no...NOOOOOOOOOOO.

EN LA ACTUALIDAD...

-Cinco meses-dije sin ganas...ya no me quedaba nadie...primero perdí a kuina...y ahora pierdo a Robin...Robin y a mi hijo...ya no queria vivir.

-Roronoa-escuche a un hombre pronunciar mi nombre.

-Que quieres-dije- no ves que no quiero ver a nadie.

-Que tenías tu con Nico Robin-me pregunto mirando la imagen de Robin que tengo a mi lado.

-Robin...-susurre hasta que mis lagrimas volvieron de nuevo-Robin era mi mujer...y...estaba embarazada.

-Como dices-dijo serio.

EN LA ISLA DONDE ESTABA ROBIN Y LOS DEMÁS.

Miraba las estrallas...eran hermosas...pero habia un asunto que me preocupaba mucho asi que me decidi y decirla.

-Luffy...

-Mmmm si Robin.

-Por qué en aquel ataque de la marina pedistes ha Franky que haga una réplica del Sunny para que la destruyeran...

-Oh eso...pues para protegerte shishishishi-rio Luffy de su forma de siempre- eres mi nakama y quiero protegerte...además quiero que tu bebé nazca sin molestias asi que habia pensado que si la marina nos diera por muertos no nos molestarian mas.

-Pero tu sueño.

-Yo ya cumpri mi sueño y ayude a cumpri el vuestro, y ahora mi sueño es protegerte a ti y al bebé...shshishisi seguro que Zoro me lo agradecera mucho.

-Luffy...chicos...gracias-dije con una sonrisa en mis labios...solo falta que Zoro volviera y a estariamos juntos por fin.

Los meses pasaban rápido y ya estaba en los nueve...ahora se me juntaba la felicidad por que mi hijo estaba a punto de nacer...el miedo del parto que eso me dijo Chopper que era normal en madre primerizas y la inseguridad de si que lo hare bien como madre...

me puse de parto una semana después de lo previsto Nami y Chopper estaban conmigo en la habitación los demás esperaban fuera.

Las contraciones dolian pero se me tranquilizaba cuando respiraba...tenía miedo...era la primera cosa que haria por mi hijo que es traerlo al mundo...pero tenia miedo...de hacerlo mal.

Llegó el momento de empujar...cada ves que empujama una lágrima salia sabia que en cada empujon mi hijo cada vez estaba mas cerca de estar en mi brazos...entonces sin darme cuenta el cuerpo me pidio un empujon largo y fuerte despues de eso todo se quedo en silencio hasta que empece a oir un llanto...un pequeño y fuerte llanto y entonces por fin la pude ver...era una niña...y era preciosa...era mi niña y la de Zoro...nuestra niña.

-Hola mi vida-dije sin dejar de llorar.

-Es preciosa Robin...Como se va a llamar.

-Natshumi...-dije dando un pequeño beso a mi pequeña-Roronoa Nico Natshumi.

En ese momento Nami sonrio y entraron todos ese dia era el dia mas feliz de mi vida y la de los demas...pero...Zoro...deberia...tiene que volver ya...no quiero que se pierda este preciosa vida...la vida de su hija.

continuara...


	5. capitulo 5

_**Holaaaaaa minaaaaaaa aqui os traigo un nuevo capituloop wiiiiii como siempre en este capitulo le quiero agradecer a **_**Yanisowo **_**por su comentario asi que muuuuuuuchas gracias jejjejej y aqui el capitulo espero que os guste...Besitos.**_

**Capitulo 5.**

Los chicos decidieron quedarse con nosotras un poco...lo cual les agradezco mucho...mi niña estaba realmente sana y eso me alegro muchisimo. Cuando la veia dormir...no se me venia a la cabeza a Zoro durmiendo y algunas veces no podia evitar reirme...dos gotas de agua.

Pasaron las semanas y los chicos se fueron y nos quedamos solas Natshumi y yo. La pequeña solo tenia tres semanitas, pero ya habria los ojitos los tenia como yo azules...creo que nuestros ojos son hereditarios.

Ahora mismo estaba paseando por la casa por la madrugada intentando dormir a la pequeña.

-Vamos...cielo mio durmete ya-dije mientras la mecia entre mis brazos-Natshumi...sabes una cosa...tienes un papa muy bueno, pero lo malo que tu papa ahora esta de viaje pero pronto estara con nosotras.

Salimos al porche pero antes de abrigarnos bien ya que hacia frio. No se por que pero no puedo evitar mirar el horizonte y pensar en el padre de mi hija...

-Zoro...nuestra niña ya ha nacido-dije mirando un momento a esa pequeña criaturita que ya dormia- tienes que volver...tanto Natshumi como yo te necesitamos mucho. Donde estas...mi amor.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL LUGAR DONDE ESTA ZORO...

-Soy un monstruo...-dije llorando...habia perdido lo mas importante de mi vida, y lo unico que queria es reunirme con ellos...con mi familia, con Robin y mi hijo o hija...

-horo horo horo cada vez esta mas deprimido-dice Perona.

-No me estraña-dijo Mihawk.

-Me quiero morir...

DONDE ROBIN...

Habia pasado los años y Natshumi crecia feliz, es una niña muy despierta...aun que solo con ocho añitos leia libros mas grande que cuando yo leia a su edad, lo malo...que por un descuido mio la niña se comio a element element no mi...una fruta muy rara o eso me dijo Chopper. Ella podia controlar los elementos fuego, agua, aire e hielo, lo unico que controla bien es el de agua.

-Mamiiiiiiiii

-Dime Natshumi-dije mientras la limpiaba su carita de barro.

-El profesor me ha dicho que me puedo leer todos los libros que quisiera-dijo la pequeña muy contenta.

-Me alegro mucho por ti-la dije dandola un beso-pero ten encuenta que tambien tienes de jugar vale tesoro.

-Siiiiiiii.

Algunas veces pienso lo madura que es...y solo tiene ocho años...

MIENTRAS DONDE ESTA EL POBRE ZORO...

Mihawk ya arto de ver a Zoro durante años tan mal...se intento suicidad numerosas veces pero no lo consiguio...asi que decidio contarle toda la verdad.

-Roronoa-le llamo

-Que coño quieres...

-Espero que me perdones por no habertelo dicho antes...pero todos vosotros estabais en peligro.

-Que me estas intentando decir...Dracule-dijo Zoro con una mirada asesina con ojeras.

-Los Mugiwaras estan vivos.

-Como...dices-dijo Zoro lanzando una mirada asesisa mas intensa-...seras hijo de puta no jueges con eso me entiendes maldito.

-No estoy jugando con nada...los mugiwaras estan vivos de verdad...Nico Robin y tu hijo estan vivos...

-De verdad...

-Si.

-Seras hijo puta-dijo lanzandose como un loco-he estado ocho años...pensando que estaban muertos ochos putos años lamentandome, pensando que estaba solo y todo era mentira...MI HIJO NACIO HACE OCHO AÑOS...Y AUN NO ME CONOCE.

-estaba todo muy dedicado en ese momento...yo ya sabia del embarazo de Nico Robin antes que de lo dijeras...cuando me lo dijistes me lo confirmastes todo...lo que exploto fue una replica del barco donde navegas...te dijo que si la marina o el gobierno mundia se llegan a enterar de la existencia de tu hijo no habria llegado ha nacer.

En ese momento lo solte...y me quede mirando al horizonte...mi hijo llego a nacer...Robin estaba viva...tengo un hijo de ocho años.

-Sabes donde estan mi familia.

-No...pero si se donde esta tu capitan...

-Llevame a verle...quiero encontrar a mi familia

-entendido.

No me lo podria creer Luffy vivia en la isla natal de Nami asi que fui alli...cuando me viero sus carar fueron un poema...Nami se echo a llorar y Luffy me abrazo...

Les conte lo que me ocurrio.

-Vaya asi que paso todo eso...lo siento mucho Zoro-dijo mi capitan-decidi hacer explotar esa replica para proteger a Robin...

-Gracias capitan pero lo que me ha venido aqui es para que me digais donde estan.

-Pues entonces dejame buscar el mapa de aquella isla-Se levanto Nam...y en ese instante llegaron dos pequeños.

-Estos...son...

-shishishishi son mis hijos-dijo orgulloso el capitan-son mellizos y tienen seis años...Ellos son Erik y Susan.

-Vaya vaya capitan-dije sonriendo de lado.

-Toma Zoro esta es la isla...-dijo Nami entregandole el papel-no te preocupes es una copia y tienes suerte que no te voy a cobrar nada.

-Vaya gracias es todo un alivio-dije mirando el papel- cuanto tardare en llegar.

-Pues no lo se...pero creo que dos años...

-Entendido.

Me desperte de la lancha donde viajaba...ya habia pasado dos años. Segun lo que me digo Nami ya estaba cercar...tenia unas ganas inmensas de volver a ver a Robin y conocer a mi pequeño.

llege a la isla...es una isla realmente preciosa y muy tranquila subi por un prado precioso y vi una casa grande y preciosa hasta tenia un porche con un banco...llege a la puerta suspire y llame...y cuando se abrio la puerta la pude ver...

-Zo...Zoro-dijo la dueña de esos preciosos ojos azules que se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Ya he vuelto...Robin.

continuara...

_**kyyyyaaaaaa Zoro volvio que ganas tenia ya de escribir este capitulo espero que os haya emocionado por el reecuentro tanto como a mi y espero que os haya gustado el capitulos...hasta la proxima...Besitos.**_


	6. capitulo 6

_**Holaaaaaaaa lo siento pero mucho mucho haber tardado en el subir el capitulo y hay excusa es por que he estado haciendo una historia bien larga que la subiré al mismo tiempo que he subido este. La historia se llama ``Gracias...y hasta pronto´´ espero que la leíais y ahora vienes mis agradecimientos...quiero agradecer a **_** roronoalu, Zorro Junior y a Mr Coockie **_**estoy muy agradecida de que os guste mi historia y tengo otra noticia mas estoy empezando a escribir otro ZoRo que empezare a subir dentro de poco...y bueno os dejo con el capitulo...Besitos.**_

**Capitulo 6.**

Robin corrió a abrazarle, no se lo podía creer Zoro había vuelto

-Zoro-dijo ella abrazándole bien fuerte.

-Ya estoy aquí...-dijo el feliz de verla viva.

En ese momento cuando Zoro y Robin se estaban abrazando y besando vino una niña que se quedo extrañada mirando a su madre.

-Mami...-dijo la pequeña.

-Mami-susurro Zoro a ver a la niña-no será...

-Mami quien es...

-Cariño es papa-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras Zoro se agachaba a la altura de su hija.

Hola...-dijo el mirándola...era exactamente igual que Robin...

-De verdad que tu eres mi papa-dijo ella.

-Si.

-Y donde has estado.

-Bueno Natshumi tu padre ha estado de viaje todo este tiempo pero ahora ha vuelto y para quedarse-dijo Robin mientras Zoro la miraba.

-Ya veo...entonces papi...-dijo la pequeña llamándole-me has traído algo.

-Que si te he traído algo...-dijo Zoro-pues claro te he traído esto-dijo mientras sacaba la katana de Kuina-esto es para ti pero aun eres muy pequeña para usarla cuando seas un poquito mas mayor te enseño vale, cariño.

-Vale-dijo ella abrazando a su padre-gracias papa te quiero.

-Y yo a ti mi princesa-dijo mientras la veía entrando dentro de la casa para guardar el regalo-``_Kuina...cuida de mi hija_´´

-Zoro le acabas de dar...-dijo Robin mirándole extrañada.

-Si...-dijo el mientras la cogia de la cintura-me alegro que estéis vivas...

-Vivas-dijo ella mirándole-Zoro que ha pasado.

Cuando entraron en la casa Zoro le contó lo que le paso durante estos últimos diez años.

-Dracule Mihawk-susurro ella-ósea que él ya sabia que yo estaba embarazada de Natshumi

-Si...pero claro al principio me digo que estabais muertos...y no sabes que ochos años mas eternos...pensando que no te he protegido.

-Zoro...susurro ella y se acerco a besarle-bueno...lo mas importante es que estas ya con nosotras.

Si, pero me he perdido diez años de mi hija-dijo el apenado.

-Tranquilo...seguro que tendrás otra oportunidad-dijo ella pegando su frente con la de su amado.

-Te quiero-dijo el besándola-sabes tengo que agradecer a Franky por esta casa es alucinante.

-Si...dijo ella mirando su casa-ahora estamos todos juntos.

-Si...-dijo el mirándola-Gracias..

-Mm...gracias por que.

-Por muchas cosas-dijo el mirándola-gracias por esperarme...gracias por darme una preciosa niña...gracias por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

-Que bobo legas a ser espadachín-dijo ella mientras le besaba la nariz.

-Quiero otro hijo...-susurro el-no digo ahora...por que ahora quiero retomar el tiempo perdido junto a mi hija..pero mas adelante quiero otro hijo.

-Otro pequeño-dijo ella en bajito.

-Si-dijo el en bajito.

-Si es contigo siempre-dijo ella abrazándole-Te quiero mucho Zoro...y bienvenido a casa...papa.

Zoro estaba asombrado con su hija de verdad era idéntica a Robin...era un mini replica de ella. En cambio estaba feliz de ver como Zoro se asombraba y se le caiga la baba por su hija..el tenia razón había perdido diez años de su hija y los quería retomar. Natshumi estaba muy feliz por que cada vez en cuando pillaba a sus padres abrazados o besándose y la verdad es que nunca había visto a su madre tan feliz.

continuara...

_**Vaya...creo que esta vez hice un poco corto la historia...sorry pero aun así me he emocionado muchos y espero que os haya gustado a Besitosss**_


	7. capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Una pequeña luz entraba por la ventada de la habitación, Zoro poco a poco se iba despertando y lo primero que vio fue a una bella mujer durmiendo a su lado.

Era tan feliz de estar en su casa junto con las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, el espadachín miraba el espléndido cuerpo de Robin...mirándola bien no parecía que había traído a una niña al mundo.

-Zoro...aunque este dormida puedo sentir tu mirada-susurro ella mientras sonreía.

-Acaso te molesta.

-Para nada-dijo ella abriendo los ojos y mirándole-me encanta que me mires.

-Y a mí me encanta como estas ahora-dijo el mientras miraba el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer-la verdad es que no pareces que hayas tenido una niña.

-Que tonterías dices-dijo ella mientras se acercaba a darle un beso y se fue a la ducha.

La mañana era calurosa y parecía que ya se estaba acercando la primavera...el espadachín ya llevaba como cinco meses, en esos cinco ya ha podido estar con su hija y con Robin...la echaba tanto de menos que no pudo aguantar tanto que a los dos días hizo el amor con ella.

Cuando salió de la habitación vio a su pequeña leyendo un libro.

-Buenos días-dijo ella sonriendo a su padre.

-Buenos días cariño-dijo el mientras se sienta a lado de ella-que estás leyendo.

-Un libro de suspense es de mama-dijo ella enseñándoselo.

-Te gusta mucho leer verdad Natshumi.

-Si me encanta-dijo ella mirando a su padre-pero no sé por qué pero siempre que viene el tío Sanji o la tía Nami dicen que me parezco a mama.

-Es que te pareces a tu madre-dijo el sonriendo-tienes los mismos ojos, el mismo color de pelo y te encanta leer.

-Así-dijo ella.

-Claro...aunque me gustaría que hubieras sacado algo de mí-dijo el mientras la hacía cosquillas.

-Papa...para que tengo cosquillas-dijo ella riéndose.

-Aunque no lo creas ha sacado algo de ti-dijo Robin mientras los miraba con una sonrisa.

-Así...el que-dijo el mirando a Robin.

-Tu orientación y terquedad-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo no tengo mala orientación-dijo padre e hija.

-Veis-dijo la arqueóloga riéndose.

-Vaya con tu madre-dijo el en bajito.

-Zoro podrías venir un momento-dijo la arqueóloga hiendo a la cocina con el espadachín.

Cuando el espadachín se acercó a la cocina, la arqueóloga le dijo que se sentara, obedeciéndola estaba realmente curioso de lo que le quería contar la arqueóloga.

-Cariño...que quiere contarte-dijo el nervioso.

-Bueno...lo primero no quiero que nos hagamos ilusión-dijo ella-por qué puede que no sea en el momento.

-Robin que me quieres decir. No te entiendo.

-Pues veras -dijo ella mirándole-tengo un pequeño retraso.

-Un retraso...-dijo el mirándola-espera Robin un retraso de...

-Si Zoro un retraso del periodo-dijo ella mirándole-casi de dos semanas.

-Dos semanas...-susurro el-ósea que estas embarazada-dijo el ilusionándose.

-es probable que sí y es probable que no-dijo ella-hasta que no lo sepamos no nos podemos ilusionar.

-Vale...de acuerdo-dijo el mirándola con una sonrisa lo mismo que ella a el-pff...a la mierda-dijo mientras abrazaba a la arqueóloga.

-Zoro...-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Me haces muy feliz-dijo el- y no me estoy ilusionando.

-Ya claro-dijo ella dándole un beso-pero antes tenemos que ir al médico.

-Vale.

Los tres se fueron al médico para que Robin se haga los análisis así que Robin entro dentro y Zoro y Natshumi se quedaron fuera esperando.

-Papa...-dijo ella-por qué hemos venido al médico.

-Pues porque tu madre se encontraba algo mal y ha venido a hacerse una pruebas.

-No la pasara nada verdad.

-No tranquila-dijo el abrazándola mientras que en ese momento salía la arqueóloga-Robin al final...-dijo el mientras la negaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Falsa alarma...-dijo ella con una sonrisa triste-me acaba de venir.

-Vaya...-dijo él.

-Que te ha venido mami-dijo ella acercándose a su madre.

-Nada...no te preocupes cariño mío-dijo ella mientras la cogía en brazos y la abrazaba.

Zoro pudo ver la tristeza en su cara...ella estaba como el ilusionada. Cuando volvieron a casa el espadachín se ofreció a hacer la cena cosa que la arqueóloga acepto. Mientras que Zoro hacia la cena, Robin se salió al porche.

-Robin...ya está la cena...-dijo el-no esta tan sabrosa como la que hace el cocinero de pacotilla pero buen...-dijo el mientras la veía triste y se le acercó para abrazarla por la espalda.

-Robin...

-Sé muy bien que dije que no nos ilusionemos...-dijo ella mientras se le salía unas lágrimas-pero es que en ese momento me sentía muy feliz al pensar que estaba embarazada..

-Lo se cariño-dijo el abrazándola mas fuerte-no te preocupes...ya verás cómo tarde o temprano tenemos otro renacuajo correteando por la casa-dijo el mientras la consolaba.

-Si...

-Tendremos muchos hijos-dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Cuanto son muchos para ti-dijo ella mirándole.

-mmmmm cinco.

-Zoro no creo que llegare a dar a luz a muchos.

-Pues entonces hasta que podamos-dijo el-si es dos pues dos niños y si son tres pues tres...pero quiero tener más hijos contigo.

-Te quiero mucho Zoro-dijo besándole.

-Venga vamos a cenar.

-Sí.

Los días iban pasando muy rápido y ya habían pasado un año y era el momento de buscar a ese segundo hijo. Así que Zoro y Robin hacían el amor la mayoría de las noches.

-Zoro...-le llamo mientras acariciaba su pecho descubierto.

-Si...

-Te quiero-dijo ella.

-Y yo a ti cariño mío-dijo el- a ti y a la preciosa niña de once años que me has dado.

-Y a los que vengan-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Y a los que venga.

-Zoro...-dijo ella seria.

-Si...que pasa Robin-dijo el mirándola.

-Zoro...tu...mientras pensabas que nosotras estábamos muertas...-intento decir ella pero le costaba- te intentaste suicidad.

-No te voy a negar eso Robin-dijo el mientras ella la miraba con cara de tristeza- Tenia rencor y me odiaba a mí mismo por no haberos protegido que cada vez que podía me intentaba matar.

-Zoro...

-Pero a eso le quiero agradecer a Mihawk...por no haberme dejado matarme...por qué ahora no estaría con vosotras.

-Y… Ahora estas feliz.

-Ahora estoy muy feliz Robin-dijo el dándola un beso en la frente- estoy muy feliz porque os tengo a vosotras a mi lado y nosotras ahora mismo estamos intentando agrandar a nuestra familia.

-Si...

-Gracias...Robin...por hacerme cada dio el hombre más feliz del mundo-dijo el mientras la miraba a los ojos-gracias...porque tú me hiciste hombre...después de hiciste padre...-dijo el sonriendo-y debo de decir que para aquella vez haber sido mi primera vez menudos resultado que hubo.

-Que bobo-dijo ella mientras le besaba-quieres otra ronda.

-No me lo diga dos veces-dijo mientras se colocaba encima de ella.

Continuara...

_**Holaaaaaaa esta vez os hablo después del capítulo. Estoy realmente sorprendida con los comentarios que me dais y los apoyos realmente estoy muyy pero muyyy agradecida lo malo que se está acabando...jeejejjeje os daré una sorpresa en el último capítulo jeje...Besitos.**_


	8. capitulo 8

_**Holaaa lo sé, lo sé he estado muchisimo tiempo sin actualizar y lo siento...y ahora volvere a subir capitulos y os tengo que anunciar que empezare a subir otra historia ZoRo no se pero espero que os guste tambien esa historia como esta...y hay va el nuevo capitulos...Besitossss.**_

**Capitulo 8.**

Era por la mañana, Zoro se estaba dando una ducha y Robin junto a Natshumi preparaban el desayuno. A la arqueologa la encantaba hacer cosas con su hija.

Mientras estaba haciendo el desayuno la pequeña se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba algo extraña.

-Mama-llamo la pequeña- estas bien.

-Si...no te preocupes solo es un mareo de nada-dijo con una sonrisa.

-De verdad-dijo ella insistiendo.

-De verdad Nashumi-dijo acariciando la cara de su hija-venga ve a avisar a tu padre de que el desayuno esta casi hecho.

-Vale-dijo ella mientras iba a buscar a su padre y contarle lo que le y

-Que dices que mama esta mareada-dijo el mientras se secaba la cabeza con una toalla.

-Si-afirmo ella- esta como rara y me ha dicho que esta mareada.

-Bueno no te preocupes que seguro que no es nada-dijo con una sonrisa mientras iba al comedor de la casa.

Cuando entro lo primero que hizo fue abrazar por la espalda a su mujer y darla un beso en la mejilla y preguntarla si se sentia bien cosa que la arqueologa le respondio lo mismo que a su hija, cosa que no le ha dejado muy convencido..su hija tenia razón Robin estaba rarisima y eso a el le preocupaba.

Pasaban los dias y Robin cada vez estaba mas rara, los mareos eran mas a menudo y algunos vómitos cosa que a Zoro le preocupaba demasiado.

-Cielo de verdad que estas bien-dijo el mientras veia que ell tenia otro mareo.

-Madre mia estais vosotros algo pesados de que si estoy bien-dijo ella sentandose-Zoro estoy perfectamente de verdad.

-Pues no lo parece-dijo el mirandola a los ojos-Robin estos mareos ya son casi dirarios y ahora los vómitos...Robin no digas que estas bien por que no lo estas y tanto tu hija como yo estamos muy preocupados.

-Pero mira que como sois-dijo ella con una sonrisa-Zoro estoy bien...de verdad-dijo con una sonrisa-esto es normal que lo tenga en mi estado.

-En tu estado-dijo el.

-Zoro...estoy embarazada y esta vez es de verdad.

Cuando el espadachin escucho las palabras de su mujer...no se lo podria creer...iba a tener otro hijo...podria disfrutar del embarazo. automaticamente abrazo a Robin.

-Joder Robin...-dijo el con lagrimas en los ojos-Me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

-Zoro estas llorando-dijo ella alucinada.

-Robin..-dijo el mientras se separaba de ella y se quedo mirandola- me haces muy feliz...y os protegere con mi vida a ti, a Natshumi y a este pequeñin que llevas dentro. y por eso me volvere mas fuerte para protegeros y... esta vez estare a tu lado y vere nacer a mi hijo y estare con vosotros para siempre.

-Zoro-dijo ella tambien llorando- no hace falta que me prometas que te haras mas fuerte para protegernos...lo mas importante es que estes a mi lado y a lado de nuestros hijos-dijo ella con una sonrisa-y estoy segura que este pequeño-dijo ella mientras ponia la manos de Zoro en su vientre- te dara una oportunidad de vivir el embarazo que te habia perdido con Natshumi.

-Si...-dijo el mientras miraba el vientre-Robin...gracias.

-Te quiero-dijo ella mientras le besaba.

-Oye la niña lo sabe-dijo tras separarse un poco de ella.

-No.

-Pues habra que contarselo.

-No hace falta que me lo digais ya lo sabia-dijo Natshumi cuando entraba dejando a sus padres sin palabras-era logico tras ver los mareos y los vómitos.

-Vaya...-dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

-Y que piensas Natshumi-dijo Zoro.

-En nada que voy a tener un hermano pequeño...y estoy muy feliz-dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a sus padres.

-Tendras que cuidar bien de tu hermanito..-dijo Robin mientras miraba a su niña.

-Claro que lo cuidare-dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

Continuara...


End file.
